Red
by SamyUchiha
Summary: Um antigo amor que não deu certo. Um antigo amor que a deixou mais machucada do que nunca achou ser possível. Um antigo amor que a tornou quem era agora. Um antigo amor que não teve um fim. SasuSaku. UA /full summary inside.


**_Classificação etária:_******_**T**_

**_Gênero: _**_Romance__/Drama_

**_Disclamer:_**_O Naruto não é meu._

**_Autora: SamyUchiha_**

**_Sinopse: _**Quando você ama alguém mais do que a si próprio, as consequências acabam sendo extremamente dolorosas. Foi isso o que Sakura aprendeu ao se apaixonar por Sasuke, seu amigo de infância. Eles vivenciaram uma história de amor incrível, mas Sasuke terminou com Sakura sem nem ao menos um motivo, antes de ir embora, no que Sakura achou que era para nunca mais voltar. Agora, sete anos depois, ele volta e, aparentemente, a quer de volta. Porém, com toda a dor em seu coração e o mistério em volta de se antigo amor, Sakura fará de tudo para se manter o mais distante possível de Sasuke. Um antigo amor que não deu certo. Um antigo amor que a deixou mais machucada do que nunca achou ser possível. Um antigo amor que a tornou quem era agora. Um antigo amor que não teve um fim.

**.**

**.**

**Prólogo**

_Any chance that you could stay right here?_

_And never go away?_

**.**

**.**

Talvez já soubesse que as coisas com ele seriam assim. Talvez, no fundo de seu coração, já esperasse que, assim que as—temidas, _oh_ _tão_ temidas—palavras deixassem sua boca, Sasuke iria apenas se fechar dentro de si mesmo e se tornar tão distante e frio quanto uma pedra de gelo. Porém, mesmo assim, mesmo que talvez soubesse que isso aconteceria, não pode deixar de dizê-las.

As três palavras saíram suavemente de seus lábios e, como se estivesse acordando de um sonho e entrando em um pesadelo, sentiu os músculos dele tencionarem abaixo de si. Sentiu cada poro de seu corpo rejeitar essas palavras e, ao invés de se sentir triste, sentiu-se vazia, porque já esperava que isso fosse acontecer.

Para um garoto de dezessete anos como Sasuke, que poderia ter qualquer garota que quisesse—mesmo que, contrariando até mesmo o que ela mesma esperava, ele recusasse cada uma delas—, para um garoto que gostava de manter a maior distância possível—emocionalmente falando—entre ele e outras pessoas. Isso era completamente e indubitavelmente esperado.

Sentiu os cantos de sua boca subirem em um sorriso triste e levantou a cabeça do peito dele para encontrar seus lindos orbes ônix.

— Você não precisa fazer nada sobre isso, então não fique tão tenso, Sasuke. - Assegurou-o, não tendo muito sucesso enquanto ainda sentia-o tenso sobre suas mãos.

— Não diga isso novamente. - Foi a única coisa que respondeu. Sua voz era fria e parecia cortar através de seu coração.

— Eu não vou. - Sussurrou de volta, finalmente sentindo a tristeza tomar conta de si enquanto desviava o olhar. _Qual era o problema em amá-lo? Isso não era normal entre namorados?_

Depois de soltar um suspiro impaciente, Sasuke se remexeu incomodado e Sakura decidiu que era hora de ir embora. Sabia que os dois precisavam de algum tempo sozinhos, apenas com seus próprios pensamentos.

Sakura sabia que era isso o que _precisava_ fazer agora, mesmo que isso fosse a última coisa que_ queria_ fazer.

— Eu tenho que ir agora. - Disse sem olhá-lo, enquanto levantava-se da cama e começava a se vestir. Era incrível o quanto o clima entre eles havia mudado apenas com três palavras. De _apaixonado_ e _alegre_ para _sombrio_ e _doloroso_.

— Tome cuidado.

_Ele não tentou me fazer ficar. _

Será que seria sempre assim entre eles? Sempre que dissesse alguma coisa que envolvesse sentimentos, Sasuke iria se fechar dessa forma, escondendo seus próprios sentimentos, sem se importar que estivesse machucando-a nesse processo?

Sakura preferia não saber a resposta para essas questões.

**.x.**

— Vamos terminar.

Talvez, mais uma vez, já soubesse que isso aconteceria. Dois dias sem ter absolutamente nenhuma notícia de Sasuke, deveriam ter a preparado para isso. Mas a coisa é que eles não fizeram. Dois dias sem ele apenas pareceram como um inferno e apenas o pensamento de estar sem ele _para sempre_, machucava tanto seu coração que era quase difícil respirar.

— Não. - Sussurrou em resposta, sua voz traindo sua dor. _Será que o fato de amá-lo era tão ruim a ponto de ele não querem nem mais estar perto dela? _

— Sakura... Não faça isso ser ainda mais difícil. Apenas aceite que... _acabou_.

_Como você espera que eu faça isso, quando todo o meu mundo gira em torno de você? Como você espera que eu simplesmente esqueça tudo o que nós tivemos, quando tudo o que eu quero é estar ao seu lado?_

— É só isso que você queria dizer? Porque se for, é melhor você ir. - Disse a ele, enquanto tentava fechar a porta de sua casa, sem realmente querer que ele fosse embora. Esperando que isso fosse apenas um pesadelo e que a dor insuportável em seu coração não fosse real. Que _nada_ disso fosse real.

— Eu nunca quis te machucar. - Ele disse, antes que a porta se fechasse.

Aquela fora a última vez que o vira durante sete anos.

**.**

**.**

_* Tradução: Alguma chance de que você poderia ficar aqui? E nunca ir embora? - Heartbreaker, Justin Bieber._

_Então, o que acharam? Espero que tenham gostado ;)_

_Talvez o prólogo tenha ficado um pouco confuso, mas vocês entenderão tudo no decorrer dos capítulos._

_Eu não sei se eu deveria colocar Hentai nessa fanfic, então espero que vocês me digam suas opiniões sobre isso nos reviews._

_Beijoos ;)_


End file.
